User blog:Raiando/Dr.Eggman VS Bunny Girls
Dr.Eggman VS Bunny Girls is a Death Battle created by Raiando, it features our lord and savior Dr.Eggman against bunch of Bunny Girls through fiction, because i dunno. DETH BATUULL It all begins with man scientist in a red attire: Dr.Eggman flying over in grassy fields with his Egg Mobile. He then encounters a Bunny with cybernetic body parts, it was Bunnie Rabbot. Dr.Eggman approaches towards Bunnie and looks towards her. Dr.Eggman: We meet again...Bunnie Rabbot, this time you're not gonna get away from me. Bunnie Rabbot: What you talkin' Robuttnik? Dr.Eggman: I'm gonna capture you and fully robotisize you, then you will become my slave. Bunnie Rabbot: I don't think so. Bunnie Rabbot flies towards Robotnik with her Cybernetic legs, she tried to punch him in the face but a Claw comes out of Egg Mobile and grabs her. Bunnie Rabbot: EEK! Dr.Eggman: Now you're mine. Dr.Eggman then starts to laugh like a maniac, however that didn't last long as a mysterious figure kicked the Egg Mobile and destroyed the Claw, freeing Bunnie, Eggman tripped in the cockpit, but when he gets ups, he sees that Bunnie Rabbot with another Bunny with brown fur, long ears and pink eyes, it was Lopunny. Bunnie Rabbot: Thanks for helpin' me. Dr.Eggman: Ooh, two Bunnies...this gotta be interesting. Dr.Eggman then covers his Cockpit with a glass and then Loads out his weapons from his Egg Mobile, while Bunnie Rabbot and Lopunny do a fighting stance. FIGHT! It all begins with Dr.Eggman loading out a Spike from the Egg Mobile, he thrusts it down towards the Bunnies, but they jumped away and avoided the spike, Bunnie throws her Cybernetic arm towards the Egghead and damaging him, with Lopunny doing a powerful punch that sends the Doctor flying, Eggman loads the Klepto Mobile arms and rushes towards both, he throws rapid punches on both Bunnies and knocking them out. Dr.Eggman: Hahaha! Suddenly a Basketball came outta nowhere and hit Egg Mobile, Eggman looks around sees it was Lola Bunny. Dr.Eggman: Another one? Well i'll capture you all and robotisize you. Lola then approaches towards the Egg Mobile, takes basketball, leaps up and tries to dunk it on Eggman, only for Bumpers to come out of the Machine and bump her away. Bunnie and Lopunny come from behind, The Rabbot shoots Energy Beams out of her arm and damaging the Egg Mobile, Dr.Eggman responds it back with an Energy Beam from his Machine, but they both dodge it and punch the Egg Mobile with enough force of knocking Eggman away. Eggman was spiraling in Air, but he gets the Egg Mobile under control, he loads out bunch of homing Missiles on the Three Bunnies, as all of them successfully land on them and Blast them away. Dr.Eggman: It's no use, give up. As Eggman was taunting them, a Pink Laser came outta nowhere and damages the Egg Mobile. Dr.Eggman: Whaaat? The Mad scientist looks around and sees a short White Rabbid in a Blonde hair, it was Rabbid Peach. Rabbid Peach: BWAAAAH! Dr.Eggman tries to shoot a Beam at the Rabbid, but Rabbid Peach dodges it and pulls out her Arm Cannon, she shot more beams at Eggman, the mad scientist dodged them and then he pulls out the Wrecking Ball out of the machine. Eggman swings it towards Rabbid Peach and knocking her away, Rabbid Peach gets up from the ground and takes up her Arm Cannon, she tried to shoot Robotnik, but all the sudden...a fist came outta nowhere and punched Rabbid Peach in the face. HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER. a Limbless being jumps in the action and started to beat the living out of Rabbid Peach in the face. It then charged an Energy Sphere with it's bare hands and throws it at Rabbid Peach, it was powerful enough to blow the Rabbid into smithens, the limbless being was none other than Rayman who just showed his hatred on a Rabbid. Eggman: Hmm, i could use him to beat those Bunnies. Rayman then sees a bunch of Rabbids come at him, but Rayman just winds up a Punch and strikes through them like a Bowling Ball. Eggman: Brilliant. Bunnie Rabbot, Lopunny and Lola Bunny all approach Eggman and Rayman, the Mad Scientists takes out a Mallet and rushes at them, he tries to whack them but they dodged it. Lola hops towards Eggman and throws a Basketball at him with Bunnie Rabbot stretching her Mechanic Arm at Eggman, hurting him. Rayman throws a bunch of Energy Spheres at the Bunnies and knocking them away, Rayman then runs towards them and does a Spin Attack, hitting them multiple times. The limbless mab kept comboing them until a Flail came outta nowhere and knocked Rayman away, he gets up only to see a Bunny in a purple dress, it was Harriet who knocked him away. Harriet then tosses her hat like a Boomerang at Rayman who jumps away from it and charges towards her, Eggman loads out bunch of missiles from his machine. Eggman: Get a load of this. All the missiles lock on Harriet and go right after her, Harriet's hat comes back to her, she wears it and covers away from the Missiles. Rayman took out the Heavy Metal Fist power-up and equips with them, Rayman then winds up a punch and throws it at her Metallic Hat, destroying it, Rayman charges at her with full force and starts to pummel her, Eggman then shoots out Spiky Bombs towards Harriet, Rayman runs away from them while Harriet ends up getting blown up from them, which sends her flying away. When both Eggman and Rayman look around, they see more Bunnies are coming towards them, which had team of Judy, Babs, Cream and whole bunch of others charging towards Eggman and Rayman, the two men prepare themselves and charge towards them, they were getting closer and closer, until suddenly... A bunch of Eggs came outta nowhere and strike into the Bunny girls, then a man with a shovel came outta nowhere and slammed it into the bunnies Here comes a new challenger. The man with a shovel starts to hit the girls rapidly while grunting in angry noises, then he picks one of them up and starts to spin em around, knocking the Bunny girls away, then the man pulls out a shotgun and starts to gun them and then pull out a Flamethrower to burn the Hordes of Bunnies. The man that killed the bunnies was none other than... HowToBasic. Rayman and Eggman come towards him, but then they all see that some of the Bunny girls aren't quite dead, like Bunnie, Cream, Lopunny, ect. Who survived the attack thanks to Bunnie activating a Shield in time. Eggman: No Way, i can't believe. Bunnie Rabbot: We're not dead yet, cmon girls, let's show them wh-'' HowToBasic grabbed Bunnie Rabbot's robotic arm and tears it off from her body, then he started to violently hit her with the arm. Causing her to bleed out, HowToBasic kicked Bunnie into the other Bunnies and then he starts to rapidly throw bunch of eggs at them. HowToBasic runs towards Rayman, lifts him up and throws him at them, Mr.Basic then starts to throw bunch of foods and drinks like Chocolates, Burgers, Pizzas Soda drinks at them before taking out a Bucket full of Dynamites, HowToBasic lights them up and throws it at Rayman and the Bunny Girls. ''Eggman: Ohohohoho, i love this kind of destructio-'' Out of nowhere, HowToBasic jumped into Eggman's Egg Mobile and lifts him up. ''Eggman: Aahhh! Put me down you freak. HowToBasic screams like a degenerate and throws Eggman at the Bunnies and Rayman and... BOOOOOM! A huge occured once Eggman collided into the dynamites, killing them all, the screen clears off as we see nothing but a huge wildfire. However two figures rised from the flames and they were Eggman and Rayman. Eggman: Ugghh, that..was..strange. HowToBasic then gives a thumbs up towards the camera before the screen goes black. K.O. Category:Blog posts